A New Life, A New Family, And Revenge - Dark Side Style
by belongstoanative
Summary: Harry Potter, Fed up and in pain decides to give himself up to Voldemort, but instead finds a new family THIS IS MAJORLY AU - I have messed with a lot of stuff as far a canon, history and the way the Characters behave. Disclaimer: The World Of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and WB's - this is for entertainment only and no monies are made from this.
1. Just the begining

**AN -**

 **This is seriously AU - I have messed with a lot of different aspects of the Harry Potter World, You have been warned.**

 **There is a lot of physical and sexual abuse and HEAVY Light Bashing. I haven't decided on any pairings, yet.**

 **Disclaimer - The World of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, WB's and I am sure more. This is for entertainment only and I am making NO money from this.**

Harry Potter sat on his window sill, waiting, he wasn't sure for what, but he knew it wasn't anything good...it was NEVER anything good. His birthday was just a few hours away, and he wasn't sure he cared. He was turning 14, Sirius was off Merlin knew where, and he hadn't heard from anyone except Hermione. His birthday had always meant a beating, so he knew that was coming. He decided to go to bed, whatever it was, was going to come no matter what.

Not to much longer later he was woken by being dragged out of bed.

"Come here you little freak, another year, another reminder you are nothing." His uncle dragged him over to the closet, wrapping a belt around his wrists, and then fastening him to the clothes bar.

"14 years, 14 slashes, count them like a good little boy and I will make later easier on you"

Suddenly, without any other warning, his back was on fire, but he knew better than to scream.

"1 sir"

Again, the fire lit up his back.

"2 sir"

On and on, he could tell his uncle was offering no concession at all. Finally the last one fell.

"14 sir" and Harry felt his body sag.

"Now its time for my fun" Vernon removed the belt from the closet, leaving Harrys wrists bound. The fat man led him over to the bed, and tore the clothes off his under fed body, then unceremoniously threw him on the bed and yanked his arse up. Harry closed his eyes and let the full pain and blood loss from his back take him into the welcoming darkness of unconsciousness.

Later, when Harry woke, his uncle was not around. He could feel his anus was badly ripped and could tell his uncle had used him viciously. He couldn't do this anymore, he was done. For the first time since 2nd year, when Voldemort came back, he opened the connection he had with the Dark Lord. He caught a general idea of where the man was, and got up. He released Hedwig and grabbed his wand and invisibility cloak. He left everything else, he wouldn't need any of it. As quietly as he could he dressed, threw the cloak over him and slowly snuck his way outside. Although he knew under normal circumstances he couldn't apparate, he knew using the link, he could. He closed his eyes, concentrated on the man, and allowed the link to pull him through the wards, into the manor...and into the a throne room. He took a steadying breath.

"I know you are there...show yourself"


	2. First Impressions arent always correct

**AN -**

 **This is seriously AU - I have messed with a lot of different aspects of the Harry Potter World, You have been warned.**

 **There is a lot of physical and sexual abuse and HEAVY Light Bashing. I haven't decided on any pairings, yet.**

 **Disclaimer - The World of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, WB's and I am sure more. This is for entertainment only and I am making NO money from this.**

 ****I am happy to see so many people seem interested in this story :)** I have 2 others in the works as well (three stories, one time, what am I thinking?)**

 **Well, here is a longer chapter - though no promises on the next one**

Harry pulled his cloak off, his wand on his open palm outstretched. The Dark Lord looked at him warily, "Mr. Potter, what do I owe this pleasure too?"

Harry bowed his head, unable to look at the man in the eye. "You want me dead, here I am, just finish it." Harry glanced up as a single eyebrow rose on the older man's face; he seriously wondered if Snape learned it from him or if he learned it from Snape.

"Now, why would a perfectly healthy 14 year old boy WANT to die?"

Harry snorted at the question, then took a breath, the blood loss and pain were getting to him "Well when the options are die by your hand, or be controlled, manipulated, used and abused by the so called light, I will take death by your hand. At least you are worthy; at least you have never lied or used me." Harry gasped lightly in pain and dizziness, his rant cut short. The dark Lord rose from his throne like chair and walked to the trembling child.

'What has happened to you?" He placed a finger under Harry's chin and pulled his head up, shocked by not only the pain in his eyes, but the lack of will, the lack of spark. He almost looked dead.

"Why do you care? Just kill me and be done."

"Contrary to Dumbledore's belief I have no overwhelming urge to kill you. If you attacked me I would defend myself, but I have never actually tried to kill you, with the exception of a few years ago when I was trying to regain my body, and you were trying to stop me."

"Why did you try to kill me as an infant then?"

"I wasn't aiming for you, I was aiming for Dumbledore and he deflected it. It hit you and backfired onto me."

"You want to know what happened to me. Have a look." Harry dropped all his mental shields and looked the Dark Lord in the eye. Voldemort slipped into the teens mind and was assaulted with images he was sure would haunt him. He has killed a fair amount of people, but he had never abused someone like this. -Whippings with belts, beatings with blunt objects, molestation, rape, torture from Dumbledore, Pain Training he called it, more molestation and rape at the hands of the benevolent Headmaster. Mental abuse, name calling—he pulled out, horrified by what he saw. Despite what many thought, he was not heartless, nor a mindless killer. He was about to start in on the true story when he noticed Harry's head was hanging, his breath getting shallow and blood was pooling off his clothes behind him.

"Harry?" He placed a hand on the boys shoulder and he flinched in pain. He managed to get a grip on the slight teen as he passed out. Scooping him up into his arms, which was appallingly easy, he yelled out.

"Bella!" She appeared through a door

"Yes My Lord?" Her eyes widened at the sight of the Harry Potter in the arms of her master.

"Call your sister, get her and Severus here immediately." She nodded once and took off at a run.

The Dark Lord carried Harry to the rooms that connected to his and laid him down on the bed with his back up and charmed away his shirt and pants, leaving only the child's underwear for modesty sake. He nearly wept at seeing someone so young so abused. The door behind him opened and Andromeda and Severus came through. Both looked shocked at not only who was there, but the condition he was in.

"I will explain later, he has lost a lot of blood."

Both silently went to work, healing the poor child and pouring potions into him, finally in more stable condition and resting somewhat comfortably the three adults, who were then joined by Bella and Rodolpholus, went to the adjourning sitting room to talk.

"About 2 hours ago Mr. Potter arrived and asked me to kill him. He said death by me was preferable to being used and abused by the light side." He continued the whole story and then turned to Severus.

"Was there any indication this was happening to him?" The potions master went silent and pensive thinking back.

"There were things you would notice if you looked for them, I'll admit I wasn't, I was too blinded by my hatred for his father." Snape looked pained and regretful. "I wish I had, no child deserves this."

Andromeda finally spoke up, "The question is what will we do with him now?"

"I will keep him here, if he wishes. Or we can use our contacts in the America's; send him there for the rest of his schooling. Severus, try and find out who all knew about this. Andromeda, I need you to track down your cousin, it's time we see him truly freed; I'll send the little rat Pettigrew to the ministry. That should be proof enough. Bella, you and Rodolpholus watch over the boy for now, call me when he wakes."

Harry was kept sleeping for over a week to give his body a chance to heal. And while he was sleeping a lot happened. Sirius Black was declared free after Peter Pettigrew, with Veritiserum in his system, appeared in the Law Enforcement Department at the ministry. He was given the kiss and Sirius who was tracked down by Andromeda and Remus, who was tracked down by Severus, joined the Dark Lord after hearing the whole story. Severus found out that most of the order knew that Harry was being abused and used, and Ron and Ginny were paid to befriend him, and the rest of the Weasley's, with the exception of the Twins, Bill and Charlie, were also paid to keep a close eye on him. Dumbledore even paid his relatives to abuse him. Thankfully, Hermione was true as ever and Severus was going to bring her in as soon as Harry woke up. Bella, to everyone surprise, took over a very mothering role with Harry's care, she had really already come to care for the boy. The headmaster still did not know Harry was missing, though he would find out today, as he was sending Moody to pick him up and bring him to school. Sev had already gone to Harry's relative's home and gathered his stuff, putting a memory block on them that they ever had Harry. Let the light figure that one out. Even unconscious Harry's story spread through the Death Eaters and the abused teen had seemed to capture everyone's heart.

They had finally stopped sedating him and were waiting for him to wake up. Bella and Rodolpholus were taking their turn in watching over Harry when he began twitching and moving. Bella reached for his hand and squeezed gently.

"Harry, come on love, wake up for me"

Harry began shaking and moaning, then crying out " Please, Im sorry sir, Ill come back, im sorry" A piercing scream rent through the air. Bella grabbed harry and wrapped her arms around him.

"Harry, you need to wake up, come on"

"Please headmaster, I'll come back, I promise, please...NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Bella screamed at her husband"Go get the Dark Lord!" Before the man had a chance to move, the Dark Lord swept into the room

"I'm already here, what is going on?" he looked at Bella and the trembling child in her arms.

"I can't get him to wake up and it's like he's being tortured, he keeps begging the headmaster telling him he will be back" Another heart wrenching scream filled the air as the dark lord sat down on the bed and forced his mind into the teens.

He could feel the pain Harry was feeling, and there was the cause, the over powering presence of Albus Dumbledore.

"Leave the boy alone old man, or I will rip your mind to shreds."

"Getting soft Tom? Do you care for the boy?" The headmaster sent back snidely.

"I warned you..." The dark Lord sent a huge blast of power ripping the older man away from Harry's mind. He quickly slipped out and found Harry had apparently woke up and was cowering in a corner with Bella trying to coax him out.

"It's ok Harry; no one is going to hurt you." Bella tried reaching out to him only to have Harry attempt to screw himself into the wall further, shaking.

The Dark Lord strode forward and picked the teen up, he began struggling trying to get away, Voldemort tightened his grip and whispered gently to the boy "Harry, Its ok, no one here is going to hurt you, you are safe here, I swear" Harry calmed at the deep rumble in Voldemort's chest as he talked. He put Harry back to bed and allowed Bella to fuss and mother over him. Harry was silent and his eyes still looked dead as Voldemort began casting charms and wards around the room protecting Harry from Dumbledore's apparently far reaching mind.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked softly, his voice hoarse from screaming.

Bella ran a hand through his hair "Your injuries were pretty bad, you lost a lot of blood. My sister, Andromeda and Severus healed you. You have been out for a week while you fully heal."

"You are Bellatrix?" The dark haired beautiful women nodded and then pointed to her husband.

"And this is my Husband, Rodolpholus" Harry nodded to the man, and then remembered when the headmaster had said...He then tried to get up and was promptly pushed back down by both Bella and the Dark Lord.

"I have to go back to Dumbledore; he's going to kill me and Hermione if I don't. Please just let me go"

The Dark Lord placed a calming hand on him, "For one, you are safe here, I have put up wards to keep the meddling sadistic old man out of your head, for two, Mrs. Granger is already here, Severus foresaw her being in danger. Also, both of your God Fathers are here, Sirius has been declared free. A lot has happened the past week. So lay down and rest. You are safe here, I promise." He got up and leaned over kissing Harry's forehead. "I have some business to attend to; you are safe with Bella and Rodolphus. The dark haired teen looked so confused at the gentle heartfelt gesture Bella sat next to him,

"He is Human, despite what people want to believe." Harry turned those dark dead eyes on her

"I know... I've just never been touched like that before."

A surprise look crossed Bella's face, "You mean a simple kiss?"

"No I mean with kindness"

"Not even when you were little?" Harry looked down, sadness crowding his face.

"My relatives called me a freak and made me sleep in the Cupboard under the stairs, and then, once I got to school, the headmaster certainly never showed me kindness. I have had a general hug from people, but now I know they didn't really care" Bella full of anger over how he was treated and the matter of fact tone he used when telling her had a furious face on.

"Im sorry, I know I don't really deserve the kindness..." He hung his head, scared of retribution. Instead, Bella pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around him, fiercely.

"You do deserve it Harry, all children do" she kissed his forehead, and held him as he broke down sobbing.


	3. Tom Riddle, A History

**AN -**

 **This is seriously AU - I have messed with a lot of different aspects of the Harry Potter World, You have been warned.**

 **There is a lot of physical and sexual abuse and HEAVY Light Bashing. I haven't decided on any pairings, yet.**

 **Disclaimer - The World of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, WB's and I am sure more. This is for entertainment only and I am making NO money from this.**

 **_11/22/2015_ I am getting the feeling this is going to be long...I hope everyone bears with me as the story unfolds. I have a general idea where I am going with it...but the specifics are always the hard part.**

The Dark Lord Voldemort sat in his private sitting room, a glass of chilled wine in his hand, thinking over the last hour and a half. He finally told Harry his story. The scenes moving through his mind as if he were viewing them in a pensieve.

~FLASHBACK~

Tom Riddle sat in his study, trying to work on the paperwork that was piling up. Dumbledore was trying to discredit him. He was not some evil goon merlin damnit, he just wanted to protect their world, Muggles were a danger. A knock sounded through the room.

"Enter" he looked up. A beautiful but frail looking women entered. He jumped up to assist her into a chair.

"Aleria, what are you doing up? You should be resting, this sickness has weakened you greatly." Aleria Selwyn-Riddle looked at her husband and smiled.

"Don't worry so Tom, the healers have been to see me, and we know what it going on" His head whipped back to her, worry clouding them despite her words.

"And?" He prompted, the suspense was dancing on his nerves.

"I'm pregnant darling" Her words shocked him at first, then a lazy smug grin spread across his face.

"Really?" He asked, hoping against hope that she wouldn't toy with him

"Really" She shrieked as he picked her up and twirled her around, kissing her soundly.

_His memory shifted forward_

"I'm sorry My Lord, I couldn't stop the bleeding, your wife is gone" His knees hit the floor as Severus and Lucius, his two best friends tried to comfort him he sobbed, even as the healer handed him his child, a small baby girl with wide eyes.

"Ill always protect you Iliana, always." The baby cooed gently at him.

_And Again_

Tom walked into the manor, not noticing how frantic people were, he had been hit by a slashing curse and was bleeding, and pissed. Fucking Dumbledore and his fucking Order of the Flaming Flamingos.

"My Lord" A women came running towards him.

"Not Now" He snapped.

"My Lord, please" She sounded scared and desperate. He turned and recognized her as one of the Nannies of the manor. Several of his followers had children needed care while they were out, his daughter included. It was then he realized the chaos around him.

"What has happened?" He spoke sharply, fear growing in his chest.

"We were attacked...I'm sorry my lord, but Iliana was taken, as was Draco Malfoy" The Dark Lords Magic flared dangerously.

"WHO, WHO WAS HERE?" He bellowed.

"I saw James Potter and the Longbottom couple."

He screamed in rage, then he spotted Lucius and Narcissa, Cissa collapsed into her husbands arms at the news their child was gone.

_The last memory made his shudder_

The door blew in at Godrics Hollow. "Lilly, take Harry and go! Its him! Go! Run!" James Potter threw a curse at him which he easily threw away and responded knocking the man out. The Potters were pawns for Dumbledore, he didn't want to cause undo harm.

From behind him another curse came hurtling forward, he threw himself down and quickly jumped up.

"Dumbledore! Where is she? Where is my daughter you old man?"

"You will NEVER get her back, she is safe, away from you." They began to duel in earnest. Dumbledore seemed to have no qualms doing this in a house with an innocent women and child. Tom didn't notice that Dumbledore seemed to be steering him upstairs until they were in a child's room.

"Not Harry, Please!" Lilly tried to shield her son, but Dumbledore deflected a curse that hit her knocking her to the ground.

"Really old man, harming innocents, and showing your true colors finally?"

"Oh NO ONE will think it was me."

Tom Bellowed out " _Avada Kedavra_ " The green curse barreled towards the Headmaster, at the last moment it deflected and hit the small child in the crib. Then there was crippling pain as his spirit was ripped from him body.

His thoughts finally came back to him.

~END FLASHBACK~

He fled that house. He found out later that James and Lilly were both dead, blamed on him. The Longbottoms had been tortured into insanity, though not by the Lestranges as everyone thought. They had told Bella and Rodolphus where they could find Draco. He assumed Dumbledore had done it as a way of shutting the Lestrange couple up. No one had found his daughter though. Severus managed to convince the Headmaster he was switching sides because of the death of Lilly, his beloved. A snort escaped him, Severus never loved her, he wasn't even straight. The Headmaster really was foolish in so many ways. But he was pleased his friend had escaped punishment and was protected in a multi faceted way. Finally, just last year, he was able to reconnect with a piece of his soul he had stashed away in a diary. One of many Horcruxes he had created. Sadly Ginny Weasley had died trying to gain fame by killing him. She had overheard her brother and Harry talk about where the Chamber of Secrets was and figured out a way down there. Foolish child. His Basilisk had protected him fiercely.

Really this was all Dumbledore fault. He knew Tom hated muggles because of everything he faced while in the orphanage. And then finding his father, who rejected him, didn't help. The old man then coerced Tom into his bed. He started trembling, even now the memories bothered him. When Tom rebelled against the man, he turned cruel and mocking. When Tom refused to kill his Father, Dumbledore stole his wand and killed him...then forced him to watch the memory. He and his followers were certainly not innocent children, that was for sure, but they were nothing compared to the so called benevolent headmaster.

Voldemort sighed gently. Now what? He had a broken Harry Potter, and all he wanted to do was fix him. And still, he hunted for his daughter, his beautiful Iliana. Somehow, someway, he would make a family again, and take Dumbledore out once and for all.


	4. Never saw that coming

**AN -**

 **This is seriously AU - I have messed with a lot of different aspects of the Harry Potter World, You have been warned.**

 **There is a lot of physical and sexual abuse and HEAVY Light Bashing. I haven't decided on any pairings, yet.**

 **Disclaimer - The World of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, WB's and I am sure more. This is for entertainment only and I am making NO money from this.**

 *****SORRY FOR THE DELAY - THANKSGIVING TOOK A LOT OUT OF ME, this is just a small chapter to tide you all over :)*****

Harry woke slowly, allowing his senses to expand before even thinking of opening his eyes. He knew there was one other person in the room, and by the slightly floral scent mixed with dust he guessed it was Herminone. He opened his eyes and saw her sitting next to his bed, eyes roving over a large tome in her lap. He chuckled a little, startling her.

"Some things never change" Her eyes shot up and locked with his, before she flung herself bodily at him, pulling him into a fierce hug.

"Harry! I am so glad you are awake! Why didn't you tell me Harry? I could have helped!" He gently pulled her away and looked down.

"I don't know..." He whispered softly. He tried to sit up a bit more and groaned in pain as it lanced through him.

"Ill get professor Snape for you" She looked at him worriedly.

The man himself swept into the room, assuming Harry would be waking about now.

"I am already here, what is wrong?" He asked looking directly at Harry.

"Pain...side...bad" Harry gasped.

The dour Potions Master walked over and began scanning him, the frowned considerably.

"You have two broken ribs...I don't know how we missed this." He pulled out a pain relief potion and one to help mend the ribs and gave it to the boy, who took them without complaint. He visibly eased and Severus took a breath. He would need to look into how they missed such a large injury. But first,

"Mrs. Granger, I have the potion you requested." He pulled the bright red vial out of his pocket.

"Potion" Inquired Harry.

"A bloodline potion, when the Professor came for me, my supposed Muggle parents began throwing spells..." She looked livid, Harry looked shocked.

Severus then produced a steel pin and a piece of parchment.

"Just prick your finger, place the blood in the potion." She quickly did as requested. Then the potions master poured the potion on the parchment, and almost had a heart attack.

 _ILIANA GRACE RIDDLE_

 _AKA - HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER (ADOPTED NAME)_

 **ORIGINAL BLOOD LINE**

FATHER - TOM MARVLO RIDDLE

MOTHER - ALERIA MAY SELWYN-RIDDLE (D)

GODFATHER - LUCIUS ABRAXS MALFOY

GODMOTHER - NARCISSA DRUELLA MALFOY (NEE BLACK)

CONSILLIATOY GODFATHER - SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE

PATERNAL GRANFATHER - THOMAS RIDDLE (D)

PATERNAL GRANDMOTHER - MEROPE GAUNT (D)

MATERNAL GRANDFATHER - JACOB SELWYN (D)

MATERNAL GRANDMOTHER - LILLIAN SELWYN (NEE ROSIER) (D)

Herminone fell to the floor in shock. Severus was wide eyed and speechless. Harry, irritated summoned the paper to him...then promptly yelled out.

"TOM! BELLA! RODOLPHUS!" Not three minutes later all three burst into the room prepared to battle. Then noticing the rather odd scene stood down, but looked around warily.

"What is it, what is happening?" Tom demanded.

Harry wordlessly handed the parchment over, the Dark Lord took it and looked at it. Then did something he would for YEARS deny. He fainted.

 **AN - He He He...I know I am horrible leaving it here. But I promise, as soon as possible I will have a longer chapter for you all.**


	5. Joy, Anger and Fear

**AN -**

 **This is seriously AU - I have messed with a lot of different aspects of the Harry Potter World, You have been warned.**

 **There is a lot of physical and sexual abuse and HEAVY Light Bashing. I haven't decided on any pairings, yet.**

 **Disclaimer - The World of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, WB's and I am sure more. This is for entertainment only and I am making NO money from this.**

The Dark Lord suddenly snapped up and looked around. Spotting Severus sitting across the room he spoke, sounding desperate.

"Is it true, is it true Sev, is it real?"

"Very true my Lord, she is here, and she is safe. She is sleeping right now, she was quite shocked." He replied with a slight smile.

"Why did you do that potion? How did this come about? Is she upset?" The man was panicking a bit, he was worried she wouldn't want him. He was not an easy man to like, he could be a downright bastard, he knew this.

"Her par...The people who raised her, who were supposed to be muggles, they started throwing spells at us as we were trying to leave her house. She, being incredibly intelligent, deduced that they may not be her true parents, if they lied about having magic, what else had they lied about." He took a breath and continued the story. "So she requested the potion, after doing it...I nearly had a heart attack. Harry was the one who summoned it, as Iliana and I were both in shock at the revelation, and called for you. Then you feinted" The normally composed man then snorted.

"I DID NOT!" The Dark Lord nearly screeched indignantly.

"You did so, however, I wont say another word on it. As for her reaction, I don't believe it to be negative...she is merely overwhelmed. As anyone would be finding out that your life is a lie."

"True...My daughter Severus, the Princess of the Dark Order, she's returned." A satisfied smile played across his mouth.

"Indeed, come, you should sleep properly while Iliana sleeps." The potions master helped his old friend and Lord to his own bedroom.

The next morning Hermione sat on her bed. She was so confused, and so upset. The Grangers weren't her real parents, Tom Riddle, Voldemort, The Dark Lord himself was her father. And who was her mother? She didn't recognize the name. Was she some crazy follower? How did her father loose her? Did he give her up? Did he even know about her before now? Would he accept her? No...he wouldn't. She was raised as a muggle, and then if he found out her secret he definitely wouldn't. She didn't notice the tears falling down her face. Would he do the same thing her false father had? She shuddered at that thought. A knock at her door caused her to startle and quickly wipe her face.

"Come in..." The door opened and the man in question walked in.

"Hello Iliana, may I come in?" He ignored the flinch at her real name, for now.

"Of course" she gestured to the chair beside her bed that she was sitting cross legged on.

There was an awkward silence at first till she finally looked at him and began asking questions.

"Why wasn't I with you or someone you trusted?"

"Because you were stolen from me. You and Draco Malfoy both were taken from the manor one night when most of the adults were out. The Nannies tried, but the Order of the Flaming Chicken attacked and took you both. The Longbottom's and the Potters were both there that night...so the Lestranges went to them and I went to the Potters. Dumbledore showed up and that's how a curse hit Harry, he deflected it at the boy. I also believe he killed the Potters, because I only stunned them, and then went and pushed the Longbottom's over the edge. They gave up Draco's location, but not yours. I was then a spirit, though even then I kept looking. I never could find you." He took a breath. "I never stopped believing you were out there, I loved you so much."

"Who was my mother?" She asked, her mind reeling with the newest information.

"Aleria Selwyn, she was homeschooled, never went to Hogwarts. I met her at a society party. I fell in love with her, and she with me. Despite her parents protestations, we married. She was always a bit, frail, but we loved each other. When she told me she was pregnant, I was so happy, I had never been happier."

"Where is she? Why isn't she here?"

"She died giving birth to you, she hemorrhaged and they just couldn't stop it. You were my life after that...loosing her was so hard, but loosing you destroyed me."

"Do you still want me, now that you know what I am? I've been raised by muggles, not all that powerful..."

"OF COURSE I DO! I have been searching for you for almost your entire life, even when I was no more than a spirit."

"You cant...you cant still want me..." she shook her head tears forming.

"Why wouldn't I? You are everything to me..." HE was confused, what was he doing wrong?

There was silence..."Iliana, please, what is it?"

She shook her head, tears rolling. He got up and sat next to her wrapping her in a hug .

"Please, baby, you can tell me anything, what is it?" He was really concerned now, what could have his daughter so upset.

Then, a deep breath, and in a voice that was barley a whisper "Daddy's little whore"

His world stopped as those words sank into his mind. His eyes went wide, his magic sparked, wrapping her in a cocoon of warmth while the rest of the room was subjected to his outrage. He felt her shrink herself and shake with fear. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried to bring his absolute RAGE down. Finally he gained control of himself and his magic.

"Iliana look at me" He asked quietly. She shook her head and looked down at the bed. He places a finger below her chin and encouraged her to look up.

"Please..." She slowly looked up, still scared.

"I am NOT angry with you, my little princess, not at all. It is THEM I am angry at. I am sorry I scared you. I want you to tell me everything that happened though."

She started shaking her head violently "No no no no no...I cant, no no"

"Why did you keep this a secret, will you tell me that?" She looked at him and almost calmly, and mindlessly told him.

"Little whores don't talk about what they do with daddy. I did try though, with Dumbledore. Nothing happened though, and he was SO mad when I got home. He made sure that I knew...little whores don't talk about it. Ever" she was shaking at the memory.

"You are NOT a whore, look at me, you are NOT a whore. You are my Daughter, a Princess. We will get you thorough this Iliana. I swear to you. " He held her while she cried.

Finally after what felt like hours, she quieted and slipped into an exhausted sleep. He needed to call her God Parents together. He was going to need help.

Now he had two broken children in his home...how did things get so complicated...oh right...Dumbledore, the fucker.


	6. Depression and Disaster

**AN -**

 **This is seriously AU - I have messed with a lot of different aspects of the Harry Potter World, You have been warned.**

 **There is a lot of physical and sexual abuse and HEAVY Light Bashing. I haven't decided on any pairings, yet.**

 **Disclaimer - The World of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, WB's and I am sure more. This is for entertainment only and I am making NO money from this.**

 **2 in one day - I have been writing like crazy, but I wanted to make sure you saw how both teens were currently doing. I have decided that this is going to have SLASH in it. No hints as to who yet though :)**

Harry was laying in bed, trying to ignore the people sitting next to him. He just wanted to be left alone. He was angry, and bitter, though he didn't want to admit it, jealous of Hermione. It was actually a good thing he mused, he didn't have to worry about her being taken care of. Why didn't they just let him die? There was nothing left for him here anymore. He wasn't going to kill the Dark Lord (as if he could have anyway he nearly snorted out loud). No there was nothing left for him.

Tom was there currently. He wanted to be with his daughter, but she insisted he go to Harry. He had to split his time between them, she reminded him that Harry needed him just as much as she did.

"Harry, why aren't you eating?" The boy sighed.

"I don't want to, you should have just killed me...i gave you the perfect opportunity" He didn't even look up at him.

"Why? You have a chance for a good life now...why throw it away?" The Dark Lord spent way to much time trying to muddle through the angst and anger filled minds of teenagers these days.

There was silence for a while, Tom was determined to get an answer from the boy today.

"Please, please talk to me." Yes, he was begging, he was a bit desperate to fix something, anything at this point...maybe he would break something and fix it.

"Go to your daughter, I am sure she needs you. I heard about what happened..."

"No, she is insisting that I try to help you, please talk to me. No one here wants to loose you, and we feel like you are just slipping away."

Tears fell down the sallow cheeks of the boy. "Please...please just leave me alone. I don't want this anymore..."

"No, I am NOT giving up on you Harry, I refuse, please talk to me."

Nothing but silence answered him.

"Hi Cub" Remus Lupin and Sirius Black entered the room, shocked at the skeletal appearance of their Godson. They only briefly saw him before they had to go and close up some homes to take up permanent residence at Riddle Manor. They just returned.

A small smile actually graced the teens lips, the first in weeks. "It is good to see you both looking so happy. You are doing ok with everything?"

"Of course" answered Sirius, "We are worried about you right now though" Sirius sat and tried to grasp the small boys arm. He flinched away almost violently. Both men were shocked.

"Don't...don't touch me." Harry voiced, almost panicky.

"Ok Harry, we wont, just calm down." Remus responded, trying to keep the teen calm.

"Why aren't you eating Harry? You have lost so much weight..." Sirius redirected the conversation slightly while tamping down the urge to shake the boy, he was so worried.

Silence answered the question, as Harry looked away.

"Harry please, we love you, we are worried. Please talk to us, or eat, just don't give up...you cant." Remus was nearly begging. His wolf was howling in response to the misery and pain that was radiating off his cub.

"Just go...be happy together. Tom has guaranteed me you will always be safe here." Harry was shaking slightly.

"Harry..." Remus tried but was cut off.

"Just leave me alone...please" Harry closed his eyes.

Bella, Rodolphus and Rabastan now sat at Harry's bedside, worried beyond belief. Harry was refusing to eat, and refusing to talk, not even to their Lord. He was completely shut down.

"Harry, you are skin and bones already, you HAVE to eat something." Bella tried again.

"If you don't we are going to have to force potions on you to keep you alive, that is NOT fun Harry. Please!" Rabastan tried, they were already sneaking potions into the drinks Harry was actually taking.

Harry finally looked over, his eyes dead.

"I'm taking a shower, leave." He just wanted peace.

"Do you feel strong enough to do it yourself? I can help you if you want?" Rodolphus offered, though a bit shocked at the sudden declaration.

"No, I'm fine." He slowly moved to get up. His body hurt and he felt utterly defeated. He knew in the shower at least they would leave him alone...he hoped. He made his way to the bathroom, the three adults were standing, but wary of leaving him alone. He walked into the bathroom, slowly, almost shuffling.

The next moment, he wasn't sure what actually happened. He either tripped or slipped, but whichever he landed hard on the floor, he felt something in his back snap. He screamed in agony. Pain lanced through his back and hip. Rabastan and Rodolphus were at his side holding him steady.

"I'm going for Severus" Bella yelled as she ran from the room

"Just breath Harry, slowly, deep breaths, its going to be ok." Tears streamed down his face as he tried to breath through the pain that was gripping him.

Severus and Andromeda exited the room, several hours later, both looking tired and a bit defeated. There was an entire group of adults and two teens standing there waiting for news. Draco had arrived with his parents when they were informed that Iliana had been found.

"How is he?" Tom asked quickly.

"His spinal cord snapped and his hip practically shattered. Between the malnutrition, dehydration and previous injuries they were just too brittle to handle a fall like that." Andromeda answered.

"That's how his ribs broke, when Iliana hugged him. The just cracked under the pressure" Severus added.

"So what now?" Asked Bella.

"Well, he needs to eat, and gain some weight, or there will be nothing we can do. As it stands now, he is paralyzed from the waist down. He can gain the ability to walk back, but its going to take intense physical therapy. Right now, he is not in the mental position to do it. He has given up completely. I am giving him 2 days to start eating or I am starting him on IV nutrition, really I should do it now, but I am hoping he will snap out of this and start eating on his own." Andromeda looked horrified at the young boys present state.

"We gave him a dreamless sleep, he will be out for about 24 hours, I suggest we all get some sleep, we are going to need it." Severus intoned.

They all disbanded to their individual rooms, Iliana went with her father, needing the comfort, utterly shocked at the state of her best friend. No one knew what to do, how do you convince someone who has had such a terrible life, that you cant give it up.


End file.
